The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dahlia grown for use in mixed combinations, beds and the landscape. The new invention is known botanically as Dahlia variabilis and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘MYSTIC ENCHANTMENT’. The specific epithet variabilis represents a hybrid seedling line that came from crossing various original wild species in the early 1800's, and refers to the species' wide range of flower color and shapes. Dahlia is in the family Compositae. The flower of ‘MYSTIC ENCHANTMENT’ is a “single” form blossom and exhibits a single row of ray florets surrounding a central cluster of disk florets.
‘MYSTIC ENCHANTMENT’ was selected as a seedling that resulted from the controlled cross-pollination carried out by the inventor in a cultivated area of Auckland, New Zealand. The breeding began in 1995 by crossing an individual plant Dahlia variabilis ‘Colour Sucker’ (unpatented) as the female parent and an individual of Dahlia variabilis ‘Scarlet Fern’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,989) as the male parent. Seed was collected from the female parent and coded as 7163/01, then sown with the intention of making a selection from the seedlings that resulted.
‘MYSTIC ENCHANTMENT’ was selected in 2005 based on the criteria of leaf color, leaf shape, plant height, self supporting plants, single blooms and flower color. Selection was conducted by the inventor, in Auckland, New Zealand. The unique traits that distinguish the new Dahlia variety named ‘MYSTIC ENCHANTMENT’ from other varieties of Dahlia known to the inventor are glossy mahogany-black divided leaves and profusions of bright red blooms with dark central discs. The new Dahlia named ‘MYSTIC ENCHANTMENT’ is distinguishable from the parents predominantly by flower and foliage color. The flowers of ‘Scarlet Fern’ are uniformly orange-red in color. The foliage of ‘Colour Sucker’ is less divided and lighter in color. The closest known variety of Dahlia known to the inventor is the inventor's variety and male parent, ‘Scarlet Fern’. Whereas both ‘Mystic Enchantment’ and ‘Scarlet Fern’ bear mahogany-black divided leaves, the flowers of ‘Scarlet Fern’ are orange-red in color and the flowers of ‘Mystic Enchantment’ are saturated bright red in color. In addition, as a mature plant, ‘Mystic Enchantment’ is approximately 50% taller than ‘Scarlet Fern’.
‘MYSTIC ENCHANTMENT’ exhibits a compact rounded habit, bright red flowers with dark central discs, glossy mahogany-black foliage, and dark purple-brown stems. The large single blossoms bloom in summer and fall. Cultural conditions include full sun, regular water and rich well-draining potting soil. ‘MYSTIC ENCHANTMENT’ is hardy to USDA Zone 9 and grows to 1.5 m in height and 1 m in width at maturity.
The first asexual reproduction of ‘MYSTIC ENCHANTMENT’ was conducted in 2005 in Auckland, New Zealand. The method of asexual propagation utilized was softwood cuttings from the tuber in year two and tissue culture thereafter. Since that time under careful observation, the distinguishing characteristics have been determined stable, uniform, and to be reproduced true to type in subsequent generations of asexual propagation.